secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
V.V. Argost
Vincent Vladislav Argost, more commonly referred to as V.V. Argost or simply Argost, is the main antagonist in "The Secret Saturdays". He hosts his own show, Weird World, which talks about cryptids. Zak Saturday (prior to Kur Rising) was a big fan, even though his parents didn't want him to watch the show. He is actually the Yeti of Himalayan legend. He created a mask in his mountain home and went out into the human world. His museum of cryptid relics and trinkets is really an arsenal of magical objects he plans to use to get his hands on the most powerful cryptid of all, Kur. Argost peppers his speech with French words and phrases, and his most common greeting to others is "Greetings and bienvenue." He commonly uses cryptid animals and plants as weapons against the Saturdays and wears a cape made from Megatooth shark skin which can shield him from attacks. In the game Code of the Cryptids, he has the ability to control lightning and his cape gives him the ability to glide. In the final episode of season 2, Kur Rising his mask is cracked by Zak during the fight. In the premiere of season 3, episode Kur (Part 1), it is revealed that following his defeat at Antarctica that Argost has gone missing. Despite this, his loyal fans however have been spray painting "Argost lives" on buildings, cars, and even the Saturday's own airship (much to Doc's chagrin). When the Saturdays go on the run, Doyle, aided by Zon, and later Van Rook, begins a search to find him to find out all he knows about Kur to help the Saturdays. Van Rook has stated while it is unknown if Argost is alive or not he says that if he is he will be licking his wounds in place that he feels at home. When Doyle mentions they already tried Weird World, Van Rook berates his former apprentice for his lack of imagination saying that Argost has always preferred cryptids to people. In other words, he will be recuperating somewhere isolated and close to one of his "pets". Up until recently it was unknown that Argost's "Face" was actually some kind of mask which was revealed in the end of season 2 when Zak cracked it during their fight. This is because he is actually a cryptid, The Yeti of legend. He has powerful claws and muscle power, along with a twisted evil mind. Argost also showed a high level of agility in the Atlas Pin during the dogfight between the Saturdays and his own ship. Annoyed the fight was not finishing quickly he left the ship and leapt from his own ship on to the Saturdays ship from a considerable distance, making the landing with little effort before proceeding to hit the ship with acid pellets. Also in Kur (Part 2) he is shown to be able to scale the side of a building, his hands and "claws" were literally digging into the stonework. In Life in the Undergroungd his claws are shown to leave track mark in solid steal. This happens when he talking to Zak in the clocktower and casualy traces his claws over a metl beam leaving an obvious indent behind. In his true form Argost is a lot taller than a normal human, which explains his always hunched over position when he is in disguise. He is possible has tall or taller than the Hibagon and he also very strong and agile able to take on multiple opponents with little effort. He has a knack of using cryptids in battle in ways that no one thought possible before such has using the the neural parasites to actually control someone when it was originally believed you could only view what the host saw and not manipulate them. Doc has mentioned before that the Secret Scientists probably don't even know a fraction of his capabilities. Argost also seams to have a natural affinity with certain cryptids, maybe because he is a cryptid himself. Though not the same has Zak's Kur powers it has been seen that certain cryptids naturally obey him like in Nightmare factory when he is fighting with Doc and he releases a horde of insects that normally attack anyone. The creatures don't attack him but instead go straight for Doc. Even the Bunyips who are notorious for trouble making, appear to "behave" when they are around him. It was believed by Doyle in Kur (Part 2) that Argost was actually dead when he and Van Rook track Munya down to Scotland and discover he has been faking Weird World promos with a text to audio device. Argost turns out to actually be alive and saves Zak from a sneak attack from Rani Naga by tackling her off her cryptid mount although all Zak and Fiskerton see is a blurry shadow during the incident. He later appears in person after Zak sends all the cryptid attackers home, grabs Zak, taking him up one of the buildings. Fisk follows and the two fight briefly before the cryptid loses his balance and looks like he is about to fall off the building when Argost grabs his arm pulling the cryptid to safety. He tells Zak he hopes that this action is enough prove that all he wants is to talk. He admits he knows Zak's true identity and in the end he will most likely betray him but he is willing to teach Zak to control his power though "covertly" through Weird World. Zak agrees despite the risks and later ask Doyle to dig up as much has he can of Argost's past so he can have an edge over Argost if he needs it. From Baron Finster it is learned that Argost provided the initial design for the criminal's lower body, originally more organic than the mechanical body it would eventually become. Argost gave him the design in exchange for the money to launch Weird World, having nothing but his cape and his mask at that point in his life. It is also learned from Baron Finster that it is unwise for anyone who dose knows anything about Argost's past to talk about it because such people have a habit of going missing. Finster himself is kidnapped by Munya for apprently saying to much though he manges to cryptically tell Doyle to "Follow the cryptids" before being dragged off by Munya. In And Your Enemies Closer, Argost secretly shows up to help Zak remove a dangerous cryptid for Dr. Beeman's lab, which later turns out to be Argost's final trap that puts Zak's life in danger. It is revealed in this episode that, Argost is the Yeti. He is also the reason why Drew and Doyle lost their parents. Trivia *Interestingly, in The Atlas Pin, when Argost flew around the world in search of Kur, he did not go anywhere near Zak's location (i.e. Kumari Kandom) nor Antartica. *Ironically, Argost tried to kill Zak multiple times, believing Zak was the one who would stop Kur when in fact Zak is Kur. In other words, Argost tried to kill the one he wanted control of. *Even more ironic, Argost actually had'' 'control of Zak with the Neural Parasite in the episode "Shadows of Lemuria", the second to last episode of season 2. However, Argost did not make Zak use his powers, possibly because he underestimated Zak and didn't think of Zak being the real Kur. *His full name isVincent Vladislav Argost *Following his disappearance his loyal fans have taken to spray painting ''Argost Lives on varies objects, like buildings and vehicles. His fans, ironically enough, sprayed Argost Lives on the Saturday's own Airship. *He is a temporary NPC in Cartoon Network's MMO FusionFall for Thanksgiving 2009 making him the first character from The Secret Saturdays to be in the game. (However, he may become permanent in the expansion as rumored). *In Argost's mansion there is a plaque depicting a picture of him in a crown and holding a scepter. On the plaque "orbis terrarum est mei" is written. Translated from latin into English it means "the world is mine." *It should be noted that Zak has never tried using his powers on Argost's "pets" to turn them against him. *One Secret saturdays website jokingly has Argost lives spray painted on it. *So far Argost has fought Zak twice in the series and lost both times, but in War of the Cryptids he is about to challenge Zak, to the most unpleasant, dangerous, and ultimate task of his life. *In the episode And Your Enemies Closer, it is revealed that he is actually the legendary cryptid, the Yeti, and that it is his fault Drew and Doyle's family got separated. Notable Equipment and cryptid "pets" *Devonian Annelid *Al-Kaseem Firecracker Beetle *Flesh-eating Black Fly *Nicaraguan Blood Sucking Vine *Megatooth Shark Skin Cape *Argost's Warship *Mongolian Death Worm Venom *Olgoi Khorckhoi (from the game, Code of the Cryptids) *Neural Parasite *Mississauga Blob *Shamirs *Flashlight Frog *Migas *Jinshin-Mushi *Underwater flies *Peluda *Bird eating spider of Peru *Kraken's Necklace * The Flute of Geldimesh * The Fang(Taken from Zak Monday) External links * Weirdworld Show, fake website for the show within a show: Weirdworld * Quotes *"Kur and I are one, his body is my body. And your body... Well I hope you like the two piece model..." -V.V Argost to Zak Saturday *"Greetings and bienvenue." -V.V Argost's greeting. *"You wound me, dear boy, of course I'll be plotting behind your back. I am going to deceive you, manipulate you and when I've gotten what I want...well....I'll let your imagination conjure up the gruesome details. Your only hope of survival is that somehow the things I teach you will be enough for a twelve year old boy to outwit the world's most dangerous mind, before I render you to pieces like a wolverine with a squeak toy." -V.V Argost to Zak Saturday *''"Greeting and bienvenue scientist. My name is V.V Argost, you may recognize me from my delightful television program, V.V Argost's Weird World, Or from the time you and your friends broke into my home and stole a giant wonderfull rock from me... Did I mention I would very much like it back?"'' - V.V Argost to Henry *''"And what useful information that would of been 2 minutes ago." - ''''V.V. Argost to Zak Enemies *Zak Saturday(Arch-enemy) *The Secret Scientists *The Saturdays *Doyle Blackwell(former employee) *Van Rook(former employee) *Ulraj *Tsu'l Kalu *A large amount of Cryptids Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:V.V. Argost